


His Sins - A NSFW Snippet

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Circle of Magi, Comfort, Fraternization, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Throat-Fucking, Smut, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen comforts Alistair in the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sins - A NSFW Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from my WIP fic titled, 'His Sins'. This scene takes place in 9:29 Dragon, before Alistair joins the Grey Wardens. Originally, Cullen and Alistair do not get as far as they do, but my mind felt like being nasty so I wrote this as an alternative. Enjoy :)

Alistair held his head in his hands. Cullen felt useless looking at his friend overcome with misery. Alistair hadn’t smiled in days-weeks even. He missed the way his body shook when he laughed at his own corny jokes. He missed the way his bottom lip poked out like a child during their sermons. He missed the bravado, the swagger during their training, the vigor in his eyes as he swung his sword in attack. 

“Andraste fucking help me,” he murmured.

Alistair turned his head in time for his lips to tickle from the feather-light kiss Cullen gave him. He automatically drew back from him, with his eyes wide. Cullen’s heart dropped into his stomach. He made a mistake. He knew it was wrong, that this was sin. Fraternization of any kind was forbidden in the Order.

“Cullen, wha-”

“I don’t know I...I’m just going to go,” The heat formed at the base of his neck and rose to his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and stood. He quickly glanced at Alistair with his mouth open to say something, but he changed his mind and turned to leave.

“Rutherford.Wait,” Cullen could feel Alistair’s presence coming closer. 

Hesitantly, Alistair reached for his hand to turn Cullen around. Alistair’s eyes darted around the room, trying to land on anything but the man in front of him. He looked towards their hands, loosely intertwined, hanging on like a loose button. At last, he looked into his Summer Stone eyes. He broke the the distance between them, and kissed him, hard. 

Taken aback, Cullen froze, but only for seconds. He melted into Alistair’s kiss, and slightly parted his lips to let Alistair’s tongue meet his. Their kiss was slow, and their tongues danced with each other like shy lovers. Cullen took his hands and ran them along Alistair’s back, caressing and exploring the curves and dips of his muscles. Goosebumps blossomed on his skin under Cullen’s touch, and traveled all over his body.

“ _Maker_ ,” Alistair sighed.

Cullen broke their kiss only to fumble with the buttons on the shirt of Alistair’s tunic. Alistair snickered, half-assedly pulling it up and over his head, and did the same for Cullen. Their once slow, curious hands turned desperate as they moved across each others bodies, as if the Blight were to come in the following days. 

Cullen’s eyes lowered at Alistair in a new-found lust. He pushed him down towards the cot and straddled him. He planted kisses along Alistair’s jaw and trailed down to his neck. He sloppily sucked at the skin. His fingers slid along his chest and found one of his nipples. He circled a finger around it until it became taut, and immediately pinched and tugged at it.

“Maker’s breath!” Alistair gasped. His hips rolled and jerked upwards, trying to use the friction of their clothing as any touch to his manhood. He tried to reach it with his hand, but Cullen held it down and grasped it himself. Cullen sat up from kissing his neck and quickly looked at the saliva and sweat glistened area and saw no mark. 

Good. We wouldn’t want the Knight-Commander to notice any lovemarks, yes? 

He focused his attention on Alistair’s ever-twitching bulge, like it was begging to be released from his breeches. He took his hand slowly stroked it over the fabric, letting the friction aid in giving his lover pleasure. His grip was hard and his strokes tortuous. Alistair’s hips continued to buck thanks to his touch. Cullen smirked at him. Alistair’s head was tilted up and back onto the pillow, and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth slightly open, and his low moans like a melody pleasing his ears. The veins in his hands popped against his skin that clasped the sheets. Cullen knew Alistair was on the edge by the way his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath he took. Below him, Alistair was a beautiful sight.

“Maker turn His gaze on you…” he muttered and quickened his hand work. 

“Cullen, _please_!” He whined. He forced Cullen’s hands away from him and unfastened his drawstrings, finally revealing his cock. Cullen stared at it-awestruck. All of the Templars and recruits have seen each other bare-skinned plenty of times but this--he bit his bottom lip, trying not to let his hunger best him.

“Stand up Alistair,” he whispered roughly, half-helping and pulling him off of the bed. He nudged Alistair to stand against one of the walls and sunk to his knees. He licked his lips, and took him in his mouth. Alistair shuddered at the wetness surrounding him and he locked his knees in order to keep them from buckling. His eyes lazily rolled at the sensation of Cullen’s lips. The fantasies whirled in his head, he never thought it would _feel_ so incredible. 

Alistair gaped at him. Cullen, a couple of years older than he, and already a Templar sucking him off like a Fereldan wench would a king. The slickness of his mouth and the sounds of him slurping drove him mad. 

“Maker!” He cried. His moans grew louder with every surprise that Cullen unleashed with his tongue. It darted around the head and flicked over the tip, lapping at the pre-cum leaking from the slit. 

Suddenly, Cullen paused, and Alistair almost wept at the stillness. 

“Quiet recruit,” Cullen took him out of his mouth, “We don’t know what would happen if Knight-Commander Greagoir, or _anyone_ for that matter heard you.” 

“Maker let them come. They could smite us for all I fucking care. Just please don’t stop again. I am so close,” He gripped Cullen’s mane in a fist. Cullen chuckled and took him once again. Alistair thrusted his hips to keep with his rhythm. With one hand stroking the base of Alistair’s cock, Cullen’s other hand snaked along his upper thigh and around to his backside. He dug his nails into his ass, giving him a prickle of pain with the pleasure. 

“Cullen! Maker! I-oh fuck...fuck!” Alistair threw his head back, bumping it against the wall behind him. His thrusts were rough, throat fucking Cullen with haste. His body trembled as his climax took him over. Cullen placed his hands on his hips to help keep him steady. He swallowed all of his seed, and slowly continued sucking even as Alistair softened. 

Alistair could only whimper. He stood for another moment, controlling his breathing to slow the pace of his heart. His eyes were heavy when he opened them, and peered at the man rising from his knees. Cullen smiled and wiped away the remaining traces of cum and saliva from his lips. He helped him dress, and brushed his lips against Alistair’s forehead. 

“Better?” They walked back to the cot and sat on the stiff mattress. Alistair rolled his head around and nodded.

“Much.” A bit of an awkward silence hung in the air. They turned away from each other, their faces burning and hearts still beating with excitement from their encounter.

“Are you still thinking of leaving?”

With a sigh Alistair looked down. Of course he wanted to leave, but maybe he could convince Cullen to leave with him. Cullen would think it preposterous. He was a Templar at heart, and this was his calling. He wouldn’t want to tear him away from this path. 

“I’ll think about it,” came his reply.

Cullen looked at him, unconvinced. He wanted to push the matter further but thought it’d be best not to ruin the mood, “Perhaps we should open the door? Give us some fresh air?” Cullen asked, anything to break the quiet. 

“Good idea. It smells of...of…” he made an over dramatic gesture of sniffing at the air and scrunching his nose, “of the Maker’s Balls!” His shoulders shook as he roared with laughter.

Cullen blinked at him, before breaking out in laughter, joining his friend and lover, “There he is!” He threw an arm over his shoulder, glad to finally see the old Ali again.

“I guess we should get back to the others. It’s almost time for chow,” Alistair said.

“They can begin without us. Let’s rest for a few minutes.”

They scooted further onto the bed in order to lean their backs against the wall. With an arm still around his shoulders, Alistair closed his eyes. In time, the world fell away and it was only them, if only for a moment.


End file.
